mixed up
by dbz lover555
Summary: future bulma some how finds herself having swapped places with her past self and visa versa .now she has to figure out a way to swap back to her original time line whilst also dealing with the mighty prince in the process.
1. confusion

chapter one

* * *

she woke to a bright ray of light sprawled across her face sitting up she turned her to the left only to find his side of the bed still neatly made and untouched "hmm he must has stayed up all night training again."stepping out of bed she pulled a white baggy t-shirt over her head and pulled on a pair of black shorts just short enough to be seen under her shirt and headed down the hall to the bathroom after checking her hair and doing her make up she started brushing her teeth when she saw Vegeta walk past the door "oh hey there you have you been?"she asked pulling the tooth brush from her mouth he paused turning his head slightly towards her taking note of small amount of clothing she was wearing.

"what are you talking about woman?"

"last night,you didn't come back to bed."

"i fail to see how that would concern you."

she growled "never mind i gotta go get trunks ready for school can you go see if he's up for me?"

Vegeta just looked at her in confusion unsure weather or not she was joking or not. eventually he chose to ignore her and continue on is way to the G.R. Sighing Bulma finished brushing her teeth then walked down the hall towards trunks' room opening the door she round a familiar sight one she had not seen in years dirty clothes scattered across the floor the blinds pulled closed and an unmade king size bed in the center of the room "what the?" it looked like Vegeta's old room from when he first came to stay with her "where the hell did all trunk's stuff go?" confused she walked downstairs to the kitchen finding her mother gleefully making a batch of pancakes for breakfast.

"hey mom have you seen what happened to trunks' room?were did all his stuff go?better yet were the hell is trunks?"

her mother stared at her in confusion

"oh?what do you mean?"

" some one took all of trunks'stuff and replaced it with Vegeta's old furniture from when he first got here."

"what an earth do you mean hun?"

"go up and see for your self ,i swear every thing seems different to day i cant quite put my finger on it like when i woke up this morning i swear to god my hair has grown a couple of inches i haven't had it this long since before trunks was the hell is trunks any way shouldn't he be up by now?"

"who's trunks honey?"

"uhh my son,your grandson."

"are you feeling okay sweetie?maybe you've been spending to much time working on those bots for vegeta .maybe you should take a break, those androids wont be here for another couple of years you can afford to relax a little here and there."

"androids? the androids already came mom."

"what! when? i thought we still had a few years left."

"okay i get it this is some kinda joke right? hilarious you got me jokes over "

"joke? bulma i really don't have a clue what your talking about."

bulma just sighed _'jeez she's dedicated to this stupid joke'_ "okay well im going to go find trunks he's probably annoying vegeta in the G.R again."she pushed off from the counter she was leaning on and headed out the back door towards the G.R not giving her mother a chance to respond.

* * *

**there you have it chapter one complete i will be adding more to this i will try to up date it as soon as posible .please feel free to review.**


	2. cold morning

**After reading the review for my first chapter i would like to apologize for how badly written it was please bare in mind that it was 3am when i wrote that and i was trying so hard not to fall asleep ...anyway i have gone back and corrected my grammar and i cleaned it up best i could .i was also told that i needed to make the chapters longer which i will do my best to drag out as long as possible for you :)..right now its 2:40am (don't worry i have two cans of V energy drink next to me)so i can assure you i am wide awake so any spelling and grammar mistakes will be out of my own stupidity not my tiredness so i apologize in advance**

* * *

**chapter two**

A cool breeze swept in through the small crack in the window sending a shiver down her spine she moaned pulling the blankets over her shoulders in an attempt to stay warm but to no avail unable to bare it any longer she sat up the covers still wrapped tightly around her and glared at the open window from which the cold breeze originated deciding to get up to closer it she stood from the bed and tugged at her blankets trying to pull them back towards her when she found that something was attached to the other was a clear out line of a rather masculine figure under the sheets she just assumed it was Yamcha .he would often sneak into her room late at night usually after he had been out celebrating a victory with his team mates .his house was always to far away and her house was literally just around the corner from the pub where they drank so it wasn't uncommon for him to be in her bed.

she gave the blanket another tug pulling it harder to wards her trying with all her effort she finally managed to wake the sleeping figure who in turn released hold of the duvet causing her to rather ungracefully fall on her ass "what the fuck woman?"

she froze at the sound of his voice 'it couldn't be?' she sat up and peered over the edge of the bed only to see a tired looking Vegeta propping him self up on his elbows rubbing his palm over his face .

"what the hell are you doing in my bed!?"Bulma screamed at him rage steaming from her ears "get the fuck out of my room you sick pervert!" she scrambled to her feet pulling the blankets with her wrapping them around her petite frame .needless to say Vegeta was now wide awake he sat up wincing from her screams "what the hell are you rambling on about woman?" he questioned a frown clearly visible on his face.

"why are you in my bed ,you think this is funny!?"she asked still yelling

" i slept here you daft woman. stop your incessant screeching"he growled still glaring at her.

"yeah ,that much is obvious! "she said sarcastically "just get the hell out of here!"

he stood from the bed wearing only a pair of black pajama bottoms that hung low on his hipswalking to the window opposite he closed it then turned to face an angry looking Bulma who at this point had backed her self as far away from him as possible.

"the fuck is wrong with you woman?"

"whats wrong with me? i'm not the one who snuck into some one else's bedlast night and made myself comfortable!"

he stared at her for a moment a look of confusion on his face as he tried to make sense of what she was screaming about."you saw me climb in after you, why is this such a big deal?"

"are you serious?"

just then they heard a small knock at the bedroom door and bulma's mother seamlessly entered the room"are you kids alright ,your father and i heard all the yelling .is everything okay?"

"its not okay!this pervert refuses to leave."

"Oh?"bunny tilted her head slightly.

" your psycho daughter wont stop screaming about nothing."

"psycho! i'll tell yo-" she was interrupted by her mother placing a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Bulma honey why don't you sit down have a bath or something take some time to cool off . Vegeta i think it would be best if maybe you went out side and trained for a little while ."

he snorted puffing air out through his nose "it would be my pleasure."he walked off with out another word.

"what was all that about you two get into a fight bout something?"

"ugh he thinks he can just toy with me when ever he wants i'm sick of it."she released a breath and slumped her shoulders slightly "it think i might just take your advice and draw myself a bath."

"okay then we'll talk later,i'll leave ya to it."she said closing the door behind her.

she wrapped her soft dressing gown around her and checked her reflection in the mirror while she waited for the bath to fill.'is my hair shorter?'shaking it of she climbed in to the tub and submerged herself up to her nose'_what was all that?why the hell was Vegeta in my bed?' she tried to think back to the night before hand 'did i actually sleep with Vegeta last night? no way ,i couldn't have, not even if i was wasted . i don't even remember drinking last night.'_

After she had finished she made it back to her room and stepped inside noticing there was a lot more stuff than she usually had there were more more books on the shelves more cushions on the bed more clutter on the floor the one thing stood out the most was a picture on her dressing table .it was a picture of her holding a small toddler in her arms and smiling." i don't remember taking this?" she sat down on her bed still staring at the photo 'maybe i've gone crazy or this is some sort of elaborate practical joke that everyone seems to be in on...even Vegeta 'for some reason that didn't quite add up .she sighed and stood to get dressed she opened the doors to her wardrobe and noticed an unusual amount of clothes she didn't recognize when the hell did i get all these?" she said to her self looking around at the large vast amount of clothes hanging from the walls she found a loose gray t shirt and pulled on a pair of blue denim shorts that stopped just above mid thigh it was then she noticed a large pink t shirt hanging from one of the hangers . pulling it towards her she saw the words 'bad man'written on the back 'what is this doing in here?' she went to put it back when she spotted what she assumed to be another one of vegeta's t-shirts hanging up behind it she pulled it from the rail only to reveal more of vegeta's clothes hanging neatly from the rail 'why are vegeta's clothes in here?'she thought to her self hanging the shirt back where she found it.

after she was dressed and she had made up her hair and make up she walked down stairs into the kitchen where she saw her father sitting at the table reading the news paper with a mug of hot coffee in his hand.

"hello dear,everything okay this morning?"

"yeah dad don't worry about it i was just a bit tired i guess,hey wheres mom?"

"she's taking trunks to school she will be back soon."

"trunks?"

"hmm "Dr briefs chuckled to himself "that boy seems to be becoming more and more like his father each day ,you know he practically begged for your mother to let him stay home so he could train with Vegeta instead ."he took another sip of his coffee then checked his watch"oh time seems to have gotten away from me i should be heading off to the lab"he stood and kissed Bulma on the forehead before leaving"i'm sorry i couldn't stay and chat ,i'll see you later dear."

"see ya."

she sat there for a while confused now more than ever.'_what did he mean, who the hell was trunks?from the way he described things it sounded like Vegeta had a son but that was impossible i would have heard something, they were probably just babysitting for someone and forgot to tell me .there has to be a logical reason behind all of this .'_

seeing her fathers discarded news paper sitting across from her she pulled it towards her scanning over the the articles looking for something worth reading she glanced up to the corner doing a double take when she noticed the date ."that cant be wright.?"

* * *

**well there you have it second chapter done i hope you liked it. again i'm sorry for my spelling in not very bright .i tried to keep every one in character please review ..next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. explanation

**chapter three**

she pressed her finger to the intercom of the G.R hearing the small beep she spoke in to the speaker"hey Vegeta is trunks in there with you?" she waited for a few seconds til she heard the small beep again then the sound of vegeta's rather aggravated and tired voice"what the fuck do you want woman you should know better than to interrupt my training"he said harshly between breaths

"i know you hate to be interrupted but i cant find trunks is he in there?"

"the only one in here is me woman ,go find some else to annoy!."

"well do you know where he is then, i'm starting to get kind of worried?"

there was a long pause then she saw the lights switch of and heard the G.R start to power down she took a few steps back and waited for the saiyan to emerge sure enough the door shot open and out walked Vegeta "woman i have no clue who or what you are talking about or why it is you must insist on interrupting my training for your petty problems."

"petty? Vegeta our son has gone missing and you have the audacity to call that petty?"

he took a step make looking at her to see if she was toying with him or not " we don't have a son. although i wouldn't blame you for wishing for such a thing especially with the prince of all saiyans but if you think for even a second that i would lower my self to even touch a human let alone one as annoying and weak as you, you are sadly mistaken."

"you know some times you can be a real prick you know that. you think your being clever but your really just being a hurtful asshole!."

"good that's idea"

she growled to her self '_whats up his ass_ ' "cant you just see if you can sense his ki or something maybe hes hiding out at chi chi's or something?"

"woman ,i have more important things to do than look for your friend,if you want my help destroying these androids then i suggest you leave me to train!"

"androids?why is every one going on about the androids like that? we won remember?"

"i don't have time for your games woman."with that he walked back into the G.R slamming the door closed behind him and powering it back up again.

she had searched almost every room of the house but no luck she couldn't find him anywhere '_okay Bulma don't panic ,so you've lost your six year old son its no big deal ,hes half saiyan hes probably just playing around somewhere out side or hiding because he doesn't want to go to school you don't have to worry about him getting hurt hes practically indestructible ,this has happened before he was hiding at the play ground down the road hell probably just get bored again like last time and come home looking for food,there is no reason to panic'_ she passed across the living room floor trying to reassure herself.

she saw her mother walking down the hall way towards the library "mom!"she yelled Chasing after her "i'm freaking out i don't know where trunks is, did you or dad take him to school?"

"hmm? no honey i'm afraid i don't know who your talking about."

"are you serious why is every on acting this way ."she sighed deciding to give up on her mother"wheres dad?"

"oh your father,hes down in the lab i think he was looking for you earlier."

"oh good i wanted to ask him something anyway."she said as she began walking away from her mother to wards her fathers lab.

"hey dad"Bulma stepped through the door into the rather large work space that was her fathers 'office'filled to the brink with circuits and tools.

"ah hello dear just the one i was wanting to see ,come take a look at these new circuitry boards i designed for Vegeta with any luck this will be able to have those bots running smoother and for a lot longer with out over heating or freezing ."Bulma looked over the boards "i've seen these before ,dad these are the old designs we used back when Vegeta was training for the androids" she chuckled quietly "i don't think i'm the only one loosing it around here."

"what do you mean dear this is the most advanced technology we've had in a long time, i'm sure i haven't already made it before ."

"no. back a few years ago this was revolutionary now we use the new system remember?"

her father just looked at her confused a look she was getting to know all to well these days.

"any way dad i was wondering if you new where trunks went? did you take him to school?"

"who's trunks dear?"

Bulma almost banged her head against the wall out of frustration _'what is going on?' _

"is everything alright dear ?"he father asked seeing her visibly tense.

"yeah..whats the date today?"

"hmm its the 7th i believe "

"of what year?"

"764"he chuckled slightly

"what? how can that be?"she said more to her self that to her father

"i'm going up stairs i think i need to take a rest or something."

"okay dear but don't sleep to long we still need to install these new circuits in to the rest of the training bots."

she sat up stairs on the edge of her bed cradling her head between her hands '_could it be true could i really be in the past?,that would explain why every one is acting weird ad why i cant find trunks because he doesn't exist yet ,but that makes no sense how would this even be possible '_ then it clicked her head shot up in realization '_the shooting start when i made that wish on it ,could it have actually come true?'_ she stood up and walked around her room all her photos where gone and the new duvet cover that she had finally gotten Vegeta to agree with was gone. she was back to her old pink and purple design witch she had seen Vegeta destroy after they got the new one.'_so it came true i wished i could trade places with the old me and it actually came true'_she laughed out loud from disbelief_ 'so that must mean that the me from this time line is stuck in the future with Vegeta. that's going to be a shock for her,i mean me.'_ she sat back down on her bed wrapping the warm blankets around her_'okay Bulma think how do i get out of this ?'_she sat there for a while just thinking '_wait all i need to do is watch for another shooting star then wish for things to go back to normal,only problem is i have to wait till i see another star and that could take for ever.'_

after thinking long and hard about her situation she had managed to calm her self down a little bit after doing some calculations on her computer she had depicted that another meteor shower was due to head past earth in 3 weeks time_ 'great so all i have to do is wait it out for three weeks then make a wish when the meteor shower happens ,it will all be over soon .and i don't have to worry about trunks because i know that even if the other e is confused out of her/our mind she will still look after trunks plus there is my mom and my dad they will help to'_ deciding that she needed a little background noise to help her think she turned the TV on just in time to catch a preview for one of her favorite TV shows that's when it dawned on her "oh my god"she gasped_ 'Vegeta! that's right that's when he first kissed me when we were watching that show together ,wait so if i cant get him to kiss me then what if trunks is never born?'_she got up and started pacing across the floor of her bedroom _'okay so all i have to to do is do any say everything i did leading up to that kiss so i don't ruin the chances of trunks being born how hard can it be to seduce my own husband'._

* * *

**alright tell me what you think i hope it all still makes sense. again i'm sorry for my grammar and spelling .**

**please review ..next chapter will be up as soon as possible**


End file.
